Rian Stoker
| image = BotA Rian.png|Anime Ch82 Rian Stoker.png|Manga | kanji = リアン・ストーカー | rōmaji = Rian Sutōkā | alias = | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 34 | height = | weight = | birthday = August 24, 1854''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 64, page 9 | affiliation = Karnstein Hospital Aurora Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head Doctor at Karnstein Hospital Founder of the Aurora Society | previous occupation = | base of operations = The Campania Karnstein Hospital London | status = Deceased | death = April 20, 1889 | relatives = | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 52 | anime debut = Book of the Atlantic | video game debut = | japanese voice = Kaito Ishikawa | english voice = Dave Trosko }} Rian Stoker (リアン・ストーカー, Rian Sutōkā) is an upper-rank doctor at Karnstein Hospital who founded the Aurora Society. Appearance Rian is a male adult with fair, swept hair. He typically dresses in white coats that have the Aurora Society symbol emblazoned on them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 22 Personality Rian has tremendous charisma, evidenced by the fact that he founded an organization. Furthermore, he is exceedingly ambitious, arguably to the point of absurdity, for he aims to revive the dead. Rian tends to become very animated and lively when discussing the medicine he and his organization invented, called "Absolute Salvation,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 24 which he wholly believes is the only way to prevent death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 25 However, Rian can be cowardly, as well, for he avoids taking responsibility for whatever disasters he caused, opting instead to escape. For instance, while he had helped to activate the vicious Bizarre Dolls, he ran away and hid from them,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 29 even though, as he himself claimed, he knew how to stop them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 12 Moreover, when his men failed to kill the Bizarre Dolls, Rian deemed them useless and fled from the scene.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 5 He is also quite indiscreet; when pressured, he would be quick to blurt out highly confidential information.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 31 History At one point in time, Rian met Undertaker, and, together, they developed "Absolute Salvation," a medicine that can allegedly bring the dead back to life. Additionally, Rian founded the Aurora Society, one of the members of which being Aleistor Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 20 When Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet were involved in several murders at Weston College, Edgar contacted Rian for his medicine. Rian, then, sent back a telegram stating that he will hurry and be there the next day. The following day, at the gates of Weston College, Rian recognized Edgar as Aleistor's nephew, and complimented his status and features. He performed the Phoenix pose, and then introduced himself and his business partner, Undertaker. Afterward, Edgar, Herman, Lawrence, and Gregory set up a contract with them, and the people they murdered were turned into Bizarre Dolls. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 19-22 Plot Luxury Liner Arc On April 17, 1889, Rian boards the Campania. Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7 he heads a private Aurora Society meeting, where he performs the Phoenix pose, and presents "Absolute Salvation," the medicine devised by the Aurora Society that can reportedly revive the dead. He introduces Margaret Connor, a corpse he will be testing the medicine on, to the audience, among which are Margaret's parents.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 22-27 The medicine is activated, and to the audience's amazement, Margaret begins to rise. However, she kills her mother, and then pursues the other attendees of the meeting, driving most of them to flee.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 29-34 Dismayed that the medicine failed, Rian orders his men to shoot Margaret, but the bullets prove ineffective, and she attacks his men. He, deeming them useless, runs away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 4-5 s.]] Rian hides in the bottom freight storage, where he is later exposed by Sebastian Michaelis, who has just finished destroying all the Bizarre Dolls there, thereby rescuing Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford, and Snake. Rian hastily tells Sebastian that he did not think the Absolute Salvation would result in Bizarre Dolls. When Sebastian says that they have plenty of time to listen to Rian's explanation, Rian discloses that the Campania has two freight storages, and that, in the front freight storage, they have stored ten times as many samples as they were in the bottom freight storage.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, pages 28-31 Subsequently, Rian is restricted by one of Snake's snakes so he will not be able to escape, while Sebastian leaves to protect the Midford family. Ciel pressures Rian with a gun into revealing information: Rian admits that there is a device that can render the Bizarre Dolls inactive in his first-class room. Ordered to escort Ciel, Elizabeth, and Snake there, Rian guides them to a boiler room, where a freight elevator is.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 10-12 When questioned, Rian explains the technology behind getting the corpses to move. At first, he refuses to tell Ciel why he plans to take the corpses to America, but when Ciel threatens to shoot him, he confesses that a certain company called "Osiris" bought their medicine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 13-14 At the turbine engine room, Ciel has Snake remove his snake from Rian, so that they could pretend to be his comrades. When an employee approaches them, Rian greets him with the Phoenix pose, and the man gives his consent to Rian using the elevator. Ciel, Elizabeth, and Snake are compelled to perform the pose, as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 15-17 While they are in the second boiler room, the Campania crashes into an iceberg, water surges in, and the watertight doors begin to close. Rian and Snake manage to pass through the door in time, but Ciel goes back to rescue Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 14-17 Later, in the third boiler room, Rian escapes by himself via an elevator, to Snake's shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, page 10 While running through the first class hall, Rian loses his balance, due to the tilting ship, and he is about to fall over the railing, but Grell Sutcliff rescues him in time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 31-32 catches Rian.]] Rian is surprised that Grell knows his name and that Ronald Knox knows that he is the primary reason why the Bizarre Dolls have emerged. Grell asks him for a way to stop the corpses, and Rian informs him of the device in his room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 4-5 Soon after, they arrive at his room, where they discover that the device has been stolen. A horrified Rian wonders if "that man" has taken it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 5-6 In the first-class passenger lounge, Rian, Grell, and Ronald encounter Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker, Aleistor Chamber, who has stolen his device. Aleistor talks about his plan to create a new empire with the device, to Rian's puzzlement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 12-14 Eventually, Aleistor tries to activate the device, but it does not work, for the Bizarre Dolls continue to wreak havoc in the area. Rian, then, yells at Undertaker for fooling him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 24-26 Soon after, Undertaker reveals that he is a Grim Reaper. Rian runs to him, saying that Undertaker told him they could control the corpses as long as they have the device, and asks if everything was a lie, including their going to America to spread the Absolute Salvation. When Rian states that it is their goal to make the entire world healthy, Undertaker clarifies that it is Rian's goal and that because Rian relied on Undertaker's skills rather than his own, it cannot be called medicine; furthermore, Rian, who used a treatment he does not understand on his patients, is no longer a doctor. A dejected Rian sinks to his knees, and Undertaker pats his head, affirming that Rian was a "good boy" who believed in his story.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 5-7 Later, the Campania tips upright, and Rian falls to his death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 7-9 Trivia General= * Rian shares his birthday, August 24, with Agni. Etymology * Rian shares his last name with Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula. They died on the same day: April 20.Wikipedia:Bram Stoker Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Rian is the sixty-first most popular character in the series, with one vote. He shares this spot with Funtom Corporation's unicorn, Claude Faustus, McMillan, Peter, and Johann Agares, who also received one vote.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine |-| Anime= * In the theatrical release of Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, Rian's death date was given as September 20.[http://vvlin91.tumblr.com/post/158375227293/an-unimportant-but-confirmed-bug-in-bota Bug in Book of the Atlantic] References Navigation pl:Ryan Stoker es:Ryan Stoker ru:Райан Стокер fr:Ryan Stoker pt-br:Ryan Stoker it:Rian Stoker Category:Characters Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Male characters